


Straight from the Heart

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Blair and Jim attend a holiday party at Rainier





	Straight from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: party. https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/  
> I created Mandy in ["The Peppermint Twist"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9239213), one of last year's Secret Santa Drabble stories. You don't have to read that to understand this.

"Hey," Blair said as he looked at a card. "Did you want to go to the Winter Break Blowout on the 8th?"  
  
"Why so early?" Jim asked. " Doesn't Break start on the 15th this year?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know how crazy things get at semester end. The committee thought the 8th would work better. Far enough after Thanksgiving for people to recover their appetites, but not so close to Christmas as to interfere with commitments." Blair pulled out his calendar. "So, are we going?"  
  
"Hell, yeah. They play decent music, serve good drinks and everyone always brings great food." Jim smiled as he remembered last year's bash. "What are we bringing?"  
  
"No 'we' this time. Mandy remembered you bragging about your cooking skills last year. She specifically asked you to bring something." Blair chuckled. "She hasn't gotten over her crush on you. So, what are you going to make?"  
  
"Hm." Jim mentally riffed through his repertoire.  "How about a vegetable frittata? Easy to make and you can serve it hot or at room temperature. Without meat, we won't have to worry about it spoiling."  
  
"I love your frittatas; great idea. I'll make lemon curd bars. I think they'll be a nice change from the usual chocolate desserts."  
  
"Sounds good, babe."

* * *

  
"Are you enjoying the party, Detective Ellison?"  
  
"Please, Mandy, I'm not on duty. Call me Jim."  
  
Mandy blushed. "Okay… Jim. You brought the frittata, didn't you?" Jim nodded.  
  
"Oh, it's just wonderful. I really like the roasted vegetables; the flavors are so intense. What cheese did you use?"  
  
"It's actually a mix. Feta for the flavor and Gruyere for the creaminess. A little Parmesan on top. Pretty simple."  
  
"Well, I just love it," Mandy enthused.  
  
Jim took a breath and let it out. "Yeah, so does my significant other," he said, looking at her steadily.  
  
Mandy's eyes widened, then she blushed a deep red and ducked her head. "You must think I'm an idiot," she whispered, "practically throwing myself at you."  
  
Jim reached out to touch her arm. "No, not at all. I just realized that _you_ didn't realize. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jim guided her out through the doors to a courtyard. "Mandy, you're a woman that any man would be lucky to love. If I wasn't taken, I'd be tempted. But, honestly, don't you think you should look for someone a little closer to your own age?"  
  
She nodded. "It's just that most of the guys I meet are such… _boys,_ you know?"  
  
Jim smiled. "Yeah, I know. I was one of them once and I turned out okay, right?  Just give them a chance. Look for ones that have potential and hold out for what you want. So… are we okay?"  
  
She nodded again, adding a shy smile. "Thanks. Can we go back inside, now? It's a little cold out here." As they started back, she added wryly, "Besides, there's a pretty good group here tonight. I might as well start looking now."  
  
"No time like the present," Jim agreed as he opened the door.

~~the end~~


End file.
